Common gym benches or exercise benches are usually immovable, installed on a definite place of large space for people to go there and take exercise on them.
There is a Fleming's patent, which discloses an abdominal exercise bench comprising an upper frame having two arched downwardly facing semi-round openings (23), an upper flat elongate surface (12), a vertical pin hole (24) in a central portion and a combining pin (16). But the exercise bench does not have an auxiliary base shaped as an elongated rectangular plate having an upper sloped down surface that slopes from an upper end to a lower end, a rectangular recess and a plurality of retainer holes, as the present invention does.
Another patent of Adler discloses an abdominal exercise bench comprising an auxiliary base shaped as an elongated rectangular plate, but does not have the same shape as the present invention has an elongated rectangular plate having an upper sloped down surface that slopes from an upper end to a lower end, a rectangular recess and a plurality of retainer holes.